mom?
by LoriLG
Summary: Addison's foster child is attacked in Seattle and the team at seaside wellness are reunited to rally around her as the team face previous fears and Charlotte finally comes to terms with her attack.
1. Chapter 1

Background Addison fosters Alex her old mentor and lover from New York's daughter whose mother was a drug addict friend of the New York med school group (Derek Sam Naomi and Mark) and her father also an accomplished neonatal surgeon who died. Addison ran into Alex and her jonesing mother two years after she moved to la. (charlotte doesn't have the triplets and Pete survives)

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl in the ER cried as she was rushed into the small room surrounded by doctors in a hustle around her.

"shh!" Dr grey yelled as the hustle of doctors ran around her.

"what happened?" She said slowly in the ear of the girl who was just conscious.

"he raped me!" she cried as Callie looked up from the girl to meet the eyes of dr grey who returned to the hustle after a small silence that filled the room dimmed.

Callie took the seat beside the girl "Callie?" The girl said.

"Alex?" Dr. Torres replied, "it's Alex!" She said standing as dr grey stopped touching the abdomen recognizing Addison's foster child.

As an intern reached over to clean the wound that ran down the young girl's arm the feel of his warm breath and the silhouette of his manly hold sent her in a frenzy her heart started to beat of control her legs kicking screaming tears running down her face.

"OUT! OUT!" Callie yelled ushering the three interns out the room closing the door behind her leaving her alone with Meredith and Alex.

"Alex you're okay!" She cooed running her hand through the matted hair of the young distraught girl.

"You have a broken eye socket and you're going to need stitches on your arm and a ct scan so I'm going to page Amelia" Meredith explained

"No! No! You can't tell her she will tell Addie" Alex said standing to her feet her dress crumpled but surprisingly in good condition considering the beating she received.

"She has to be called and so does the police," Callie said ushering the girl to sit down as Meredith swung her head round grabbing Jo.

"this is Dr. Wilson she will stitch you up and Amelia will be down soon to take you up for a CT scan" Meredith said

"I can't I have.." Dr. Wilson started "this is Dr. Montgomery's daughter" Meredith started cutting Wilson off as she nodded and reached for a suture kit. Callie pulled her on her lap like she would Sofia the trembling girl didn't fight her though she wanted to but didn't.

After amelia checked her phone when she made her way out of her surgery her heart stopped. Amelia ran tears running down her face as she made her way to her 16-year-old niece that she loved dearly everyone at Grey Sloan loved dearly after the countless visits to Seattle she had taken to see mark and Derek over the years. Amelia had known that Alex had travelled to Seattle to dance along with three other younger girls at a solo competition with her dance coach; after persuading done by Alex over the phone she succeeded in getting the dance coach to take the three scared little girls home to their equally scared parents. Amelia stopped at the door of the trauma room taking in the picture and composing herself seeing the young girl her arms bandaged in a hospital robe lying still on the gurney her hand enclosed in her aunt callie's bruises on her wrist and thighs her face bruised on one side and a sutured gash along the forehead.

"hey kiddo" amelia said as she slowly made her way through the door with a wheelchair "I'm going to take you up for a CT scan." she said as she signaled to callie to talk

"rape?" amelia asked scared.

"in the hotel bathroom, the sick bastard phoned 911 after kicking her head in" Callie explained, "how long has she been here?" Amelia asked

"almost an hour the police evidence team came to collect her clothes and her fingernails I told them they would have to wait for the rape kit and interviews we have to call the detective when Alex is 'conscious'" Callie said in air quotations to indicate she lied as Alex wasn't ready to tell her story when Callie asked

"Rape kit?" amelia asked

"I will page robbins to meet you after the CT, I really don't want to leave but I have a surgery in 10 minutes" callie said checking the multiple texts on her phone.

"Go I will get nelson to cover my surgeries!" amelia explained making her way back into the room.

"tough day," amelia asked

"like you wouldn't believe" Alex replied, Alex had saw amelia at her best and worst but never judged her once having grown up with an alcoholic drug addict she always took care of amelia loved her always.

"you know how these work" amelia said to Alex as she stood by her side in the CT scanner. "After this I will take you to an exam room for a well, exam and then by the time we finish up addie should be here." amelia explained this was meant to calm Alex to reassure her but as Alex lay perfectly still this worried her.

Alex wanted nothing more than for Addison to wrap her up in her arms she was mortified embarrassed her stomach swimming at the lowest point of her stomach not only would addie see her like this so would the whole family sam, Naomi, Charlotte and violet she knew these people inside and out most of her time was spent when she wasn't at school or dance at the practice learning to be a doctor from the best of the best this did not, however, calm her anxiety.

Addison sat at her desk as the Sunday morning shift ended as it reached midday as the phone rang as she answered to the familiar voice of doctor grey she stood hurriedly making her way to her colleagues after chartering an emergency flight to Seattle. Unable to talk the rest of the gang out of it Pete agreeing to stay home to watch the kids. As they rushed their way to the airport.

Alex lay still her legs in the stirrups in the hospital room amelia talking to the detectives that were sitting outside. "hey Alex" Arizona said as she rolled her stool along to Alex's point of view "hi Arizona!" Alex said numb almost "I'm going to do a quick exam it will take less than an hour" robbins explained "do you want amelia to sit with you?" she finished.

"no, but tell her to get back to her work!" Alex said robbins complied "I'm about to begin, she doesn't want you in there shepherd I will page Wilson," she said putting on latex gloves.

"I will sit with her," the female detective said looking back at her partner.

"okay but no questions" Arizona said opening the door with her back Alex didn't notice her return with a guest.

"Hi Alex I'm Erin the detective on your case," the detective said taking the stool over to where Alex's head lay.

"I'm just going to keep you company and me and partner will take your statement after" Alex nodded not really wanting to talk but didn't mind having a stranger sit with her as she took comfort in the presence of the detective.

Alex squirmed as Arizona continued her internal examination the detective taking Alex's hand in hers.

"say something" Alex whispered to Erin wanting any form of distraction.

"shh it's going to be okay" the detective started wiping the tears from Alex's face "do you want to tell me what happened," Erin asked

"I didn't see him follow me into the bathroom but I turned around and he was standing there he Uhm put his hand on my neck and pushed me to the back wall and locked the door I was screaming so he kicked me I should have fought harder I should have tried harder" Alex cried again as dr robbins continued to fill out the state requirements.

"you did everything right" the detective reassured her.


	2. Alex POV

Alex POV:

No no no no, not Grey Sloan.

I'm crying, the tears streaming my face. I just want it to stop. I need it to stop, I look weak and pathetic.  
As I'm rolled into the familiar ER, where this place where I had last been standing when I waved goodbye to my uncle Derek for the last time. I'm still sobbing as I'm rushed into the trauma room. Before I knew it there was the "hustle" that doctors form was formed around me. My eyes were stinging and heavy and I could barely make out faces but I could see Meredith.

"He raped me," I said more like a whisper I just kept repeating it and repeating it until she heard me.

Then it went quiet, the hustle stopped and I could focus my eyes more easily it was Callie. Why couldn't they recognise me?

"Callie," I said weakly and scared.

"It's Alex," Callie said

And then I suddenly regretted saying her name, before I know it Meredith was insisting that someone had to call Addie. And suddenly I feel an overwhelming feeling of hate for the women that caused my entire family to move to Seattle. No, not fair. It wasn't her fault. My emotions are everywhere and this is confirmed when a guy leaned over my body and I started to scream and kick, my chest became tight and sore. I could remember his feet on my stomach as he continued to kick me, and suddenly I was back on the tiles of the bathroom my body warm on the cold tiles. I could hear Callie clear the room as she calmed me. Suddenly I'm on my feet overwhelming anxiety and fear rush over me as Mer is paging amelia and then I'm on Callie's lap, and some lady is sewing my arm, I just want to sleep.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing that I know I'm in the CT room with amelia and then being in a room with Arizona, I want Callie to come back. Why'd she leave me and why won't Amelia leave me alone. I can see her outside with the male detective and some female detective is sitting beside me, I can feel Arizona prod and I could hear the detective but I wasn't paying much attention. I just want to die.


End file.
